undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 28
This is Issue 28 as well as the battle issue for UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Mage-Centric. Issue 28 “I don’t know why the hell we even let him join.” Infected said shaking his head and sighing regarding Walker. “Mage, what do you think we should do?” KuT asked, looking at me. “Um…I…Just let him stay.” I said, sucking in the air. This was such a difficult decision. Infected sighed. “Fine!” He exclaimed, walking off frustrated. I looked at KuT with a sad face. This wasn’t good. I walked alongside Raxel and Dutch through the woods. I grasped a hunting rigle under my arm, as we were eager to get any sort of food. “Hm, let’s see…” Dutch said as he looked around. Then I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. Two men walked in front of numerous other armed men. Four others walked alongside them, and I reconized two of them. It was AJ and Warfare. “Get down!” Dutch exclaimed, but then the two men in front spotted us. “Shit.” I said, scared and nervous at this point. “You!” Warfare shouted out of nowhere as he couldn’t believe his eyes. I saw Raxel with a scared expression on her face as the front two men had the other men hold us at gunpoint. The two front men, seemingly the leaders, both had dark hair. “Pops, Pbr, what should we do with them?” The young man asked. Pops smiled. “Let’s just killed them and loot their shit.” He replied menacingly. “What the fuck Pops!” AJ yelled as Warfare looked angry. The young man and the one with the dark beard looked angry as well while the others looked absolutely fine. “AJ, we can’t trust these assholes!” Warfare yelled to AJ. “Run!” I shouted, turning around with Raxel and Dutch. AJ also followed. “Warfare!” AJ yelled as Warfare started to try and hold Pops and Pbr’s men back.” “Just go, get out of-“ Warfare tried to yell back, but then Pbr popped a bullet right through his forehead, his corpse dropping to the floor instantly. Pops and Pbr’s men started to shoot at us as AJ started to cry. Bullets whizzed passed our heads as Raxel was hit, hitting her in the neck. I gave her a sorrowful look to her before leaving her to choke on her own blood. Fuck this fucking world. “Infected, we have to move!” I shouted as we entered the camp. The others looked at us as if we were crazy. “A fucking army of men are coming here to kill us!” I screamed, trying to get this through their heads. Infected took a minute to look at us, seeing the new arrivals as well as AJ. “Let’s just go then!” He shouted back. We started to pack up as a I exchanged a worried look with Fitz and Walker. As we were ready to leave, bullets suddenly started to rip apart the area. “Fucking kill them all!” Pbr yelled alongside Pops. The others and I dove for cover. Unfortunately, KuT was too late, so he received a gunshot to the stomach. He collapsed in a pool of blood screaming in pain. “KuT!” Dixon yelled as he tried to crawl to him to help. As this was happening, I saw that the men were closing in. “We have to run!” I screamed over to Infected. He swallowed hard and then nodded. “Fucking run!” Infected yelled as he shot up, shooting bullets in random places out of his pistol and reloading after. Those thirty seconds of running as bullets came rushing behind us was the most scariest thirty seconds of my life. I saw Dixon tumbled to the ground as a bullet reached his leg. He was still alive, but he was frozen in shock on the ground. He had been forced to leave KuT, who had just been executed with a shot to the head. I got behind a tree with Fitz, scared as hell. “Where the hell is Walker?!” Fitz shouted. I shrugged, and then I saw it. Walker was coming up behind Pbr, ready to take him out. It was a sign of hope, that Walker could actually be good for something. But just as Walker pointed his gun at Pbr’s head, Pops shot him in the chest. “Die motherfucker.” Pops yelled as he pulled the trigger, Walkers head exploding in a mixture of blood and brains. Dixon was slowly crawling towards us, still scared as ever. Dutch helped him up as they ran to cover again. Damn they got lucky that they hadn’t been shot. “Mage!” I heard Infected yell. I turned my head towards him as he pulled something out of his backpack. It was a grenade. “Follow my lead!” He yelled again, pulling the pin out and waiting a few seconds before he threw it. It explode on the ground, killing many of the men in the small army. “Fuck!” I heard Pops yell to Pbr. They had both survived the explosion due to cover. Infected started charging towards them, and I followed him through. We ran through the smoke as Infected latched onto Pops, pulling him down to the ground. “Get the fuck off of me!” Pops yelled as Pbr struggled to get out of my grasp. He elbowed me in the stomach, causing me to let go of him. He reached out for his pistol as I tried to stop him while coughing violently. Bullets started to fly above us, barely missing our faces. Infected started to pick up the pace, finally twisting Pops’ head until it snapped as his body went limp. In shock, I let go of Pbr on accident. Infected then looked at me for the final time. “Mage, get the rest out of here!” He yelled to me, and then he grabbed onto Pbr. Pbr already had his pistol in his hand, so he pushed it against Infected chest as he pulled the trigger twice. I started to run back to the rest as Infected created that diversion. “Let’s go!” I yelled as everyone started to run away with me. Infected started to cough up blood. He was on his knees, his face dirty as hell. He looked up at Pbr, and was greeted by Pbr’s barrel of his pistol. Infected managed to give a small smile at him, but it was more a look of faint satisfaction. That’s when Pbr pulled the trigger, killing Infected then and there. We all started to run back after this, and Fitz and I were finally crying. AJ suddenly got grabbed by a zombie as she screamed. It took a chunk of flesh out of her neck before starting to devour her fully with others. We then made it into a barn house at the last remaining men as well as Pbr followed us, determined to finish us off. I looked at the remains of the group. It was only me, Dixon, who had been injured in the leg, Fitz, and Dutch. “Guys…Just keep going. Stay alive and stick together.” I said, choking on tears. “What about you?” Fitz asked, but he already knew the answer. I started to sob as I embraced Fitz, and then I also hugged Dutch and Dixon. “Goodbye.” I said as I faced them for a final time. They all walked out the door as Fitz and Dutch looked at me for a final time, before finally leaving. I turned back and walked outside, taking in a deep breath. I looked at my pistol and hunting rifle. Pbr and his men were right in front of me. Pbr was laughing evilly. I then dove for cover behind a rock, bullets sprinkling around me and against it. I shot some of his men, but only injuring them and killing a short amount of them. I stood up, looking at Pbr with angry eyes. I lifted my gun as fast as I could, but he was faster. His bullet erupted from his gun, hitting me square in the chest. My mouth hung open as I fell to the round, not caring to get back up. I stared up at the blue sky. ''‘Good Luck Guys” ''was my final thought. One last tear managed to escape my eye before everything went dark. Deaths *Warfare *KuT *Raxel *Walker *Pops *Infected *AJ *Mage Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues Category:Characters Category:WalkerMage102 Category:Deaths